


comfort

by tototooru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: so maybe jaemin isn't as confident as everyone thinks





	comfort

"are you nervous?" jeno asked, looking at jaemin with eyes full of concern.

he didn't know if he was right to overthink so much and to be so concerned, but in a situation like this, he had to make sure jaemin was comfortable enough. and by all looks of it, he wasn't. it was obvious. obvious by his motions, by how jeno was doing most of the work, by how he looked at him.

jaemin had pursed his lips, not knowing how to react, how to respond. he looked down at his hands. jeno was gently holding them in his own and had their fingers lightly intertwined. jaemin just nodded lightly before starting to nibble on his lower lip from embarrassment. he also felt how heat was spreading across his cheeks. he didn't want to look back at jeno because, honestly, he looked kind of miserable at that moment - not being able to do a thing that seemed so simple.

and he felt the exact same way, too. and all of that just because their, what began as small, make out session turned into something more than that, leading to them two sitting on jaemin's bed in nothing but underwear. it was really heated until jaemin realized he was not ready for such things and it took jeno only a few minutes until he realized there was something wrong. _yes_ , being touched by jeno in certain ways really _did_ feel amazing for jaemin, and he wanted more of it. but certainly not at that moment. just because he liked it, it didn't mean he could do it nor that he was ready.

the only thing he could be thankful about at the moment was that he had the most understanding boyfriend on earth. he knew jeno would forgive him.

"nana..." jeno let go of the taller's hands so he could cup his cheeks, making him look up at him. "don't force yourself to do something you're obviously not ready for."

"but you are..." jaemin mumbled quietly. a part of him was still telling him to do it. it was not that much of a big deal after all. especially when he was going to do it with no one else but jeno - the only person that he trusted so much. he was doing his best not to look away but he felt way too embarrassed. "i just wan't to make you happy."

jeno clicked with his tongue and shook his head lightly. "nana, that's not the only way you can make me happy. there are tons of other more important things. and the most important one of all is you being happy." he ran his fingers through jaemin's hair, messing it up a little before leaning in closer to kiss him on the forehead. "now lie down and make yourself comfortable."

"eh?" jaemin's eyes widened a bit all of a sudden. it was clear for him what jeno said but jaemin was more than confused about what he meant, what he had in mind. yet he obliged after jeno just gave him a reassuring nod. he lied down on his side and looked and jeno, wondering what was he about to do.

but before jeno did anything else, he got up and picked their clothes up from the ground and put them on the chair next to jaemin's desk. then, he sat in bed again, pulling the blanket over himself and jaemin as he lied down next to him. he slowly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to himself. in response, jaemin giggled quietly and even flinched a bit.

"what?" jeno looked up at him, caressing his back.

the brunet continued giggling for a few more seconds yet jeno didn't complain though he was still confused and didn't really catch up on what was that for. it was much better to hear him laugh than to see him upset and uncomfortable with him and with himself. "it's nothing." jaemin brushed the tip of his nose against jeno's. "it just tickles."

"nana, i swear, you're such a baby."

"yeah, but i'm _your_ baby."

jeno just let out a quiet sigh and pulled jaemin even closer. the latter placed a quick peck on his lips before snuggling and burying his face against his boyfriend's bare chest. "thank you for understanding," he said quietly and closed his eyes.

the older continued running his fingers through jaemin's hair, slowly and soothingly. he pressed a kiss against the top of his head. "everything for you, my angel."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_tototooru?s=09)~


End file.
